Rigby's Scared
by iiNeaPoliTan
Summary: Humanoids. After watching a scary movie, Rigby is scared to go to sleep. Lucky for him, his best friend is always there for him.


**I don't own Regular Show or its characters. They belong to the genius whom created the show. X3**

**This is a Mordecai and Rigby human friendship story. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Lastly, I hope you like this story.**

…

There was a thunder storm coming so Benson closed the park two hours early and headed home. Skips left shortly after. Pops was already in bed. Muscle Man and High Five stayed behind since their trailer had been fumigated thanks to the ants that had gathered due to the mess Muscle Man had laying around.

Thinking it was too early- 9:45 pm to be exact- to go to sleep, Muscle Man suggested the guys watch the horror movie _Sinister_.

Mordecai had told Rigby it wasn't a good idea for him to watch the movie, since the man could not handle horror movies too well. Muscle Man and High Five mocked Rigby and called him a Winnie, to which the short, brown-haired man took offense and said he was so ready watch the movie.

High Five popped the pop corn, Mordecai gathered the drinks, Muscle Man set up the TV and Rigby sat on the couch waiting anxiously for the movie to start.

By the end of the movie, High Five had fallen asleep, his head resting on the table, his white hair falling around his shoulders and face. Muscle Man stretched his body, and mumbling, he picked the thinner male and carried him off to a spare room upstairs.

Mordecai had finished the last of his drink and threw it aside. He took his legs off the table and turning off the TV, he told Rigby they should be heading to bed as well.

As they made their way upstairs, Rigby stayed as close as possible to his blue haired friend but far away enough so the other wouldn't notice he was scared.

It had started to rain and the water was hitting vigorously against the walls of the house. The trees rattled, like if the wind was trying to rip them off their roots.

"Riggs, I'ma go shower," said Mordecai as he took a pair of black pajama pants and made his way to the bathroom.

"Alright dude," answered Rigby, a bit of a tremor in his voice.

He sat on his trampoline, his beloved bed. He wrapped his blanket around him. The lights were on, but he was still feeling a bit scared.

What if the monster appeared to him? What if the monster was after him? What if the monster was hiding right outside the window?

Why the hell was Mordecai taking so long in the shower? Had the monster gotten him?

A few minutes later Mordecai came thru the door. His blue-black hair fell flat on his head and shoulders. His upper body still glistened with water droplets. And his black pajama pants loosely hugged his hips.

Rigby tried to hide his relief. He felt so safe having Mordecai near.

"Dude?" Mordecai's voice broke him out of a trance he hadn't realized he was in.

Had he been staring at Mordecai this whole time? He felt his cheeks grow hot and he thanked the heavens that his skin was a dark tan.

Rigby didn't want to go shower. He hated water. But most of all, he didn't want to be alone. At least not right now. The movie had really scared him a bit more than he'd like to admit actually.

He gathered his brown pajamas and left.

He tried to wash as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. Five minutes into his shower, thunder struck, shaking the whole house. To Rigby's misfortune, the lights when out!

Giving a fearful shriek, Rigby ran out of the shower and without bothering to dry, he put on his pajamas.

He ran all the way to his room. He got in and slammed the door behind him. He looked around for Mordecai and found his friend was already fast asleep on his bed.

How could he sleep so peacefully in weather like this, especially after watching such a scary movie?!

He crawled onto his trampoline and covered himself with his blanket. Why didn't he listen to Mordecai? Why did he have to watch that movie?

The digital clock read 12: 29 am.

Rigby tried to go to sleep, but the thunder wouldn't let him. Every noise, every rattle of the tree, every tapping of the rain; they could all be _Sinister_ trying to get into the house!

The digital clock read 1:06 am.

Rigby looked over at Mordecai. He looked so peaceful. His blue-black hair cascaded over the pillow; beautiful.

The thunder started getting louder. The lightning struck closer.

Rigby could feel his heart at his throat. He couldn't take this anymore!

He looked around the room. It seemed empty enough. With his blanket around him, he slowly got off his trampoline and made his way to Mordecai.

He stared down at his friend. He envied how the man could sleep so deeply. He envied how the man could be so brave.

"Mordecai," he whispered as he climbed on the bed. "Mordo. Mordecai!" he started to gently shake his friend, calling to him lightly.

"Mghh… what? Rigby? Dude, what's wrong?" he asked blinking his eyes, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness as his friend slowly came into focus.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

Rigby just looked down at his fidgeting hands. He was gently nibbling his lower lip.

"Rigby?" Mordecai asked again scratching his head, removing hair from his face.

"I can't sleep, dude." Rigby admitted as he looked up at his friend.

Mordecai couldn't help but smile. His friend was scared.

"I told you not to watch the movie, bro." he chuckled as he ruffled his friend's brown, curly locks.

Rigby pushed his friends hand away.

"It's not funny, dude!" Rigby could feel his checks grow red.

"It is to me, dude."

There was a long silence. The rain poured down on the house. The trees tapped on the window. The lightning causing the floor to shake slightly.

"Can I…" Rigby started to fidget his hands again.

Mordecai just smiled again.

"Sure, dude. You can." He said as he took Rigby's blanket and covered his own body with it.

Rigby felt himself smile bashfully as Mordecai scooted to the end of the twin sized bed to make room for Rigby.

With both friends securely under the blanket, Mordecai rested his head on his left arm and wrapped his right arm around Rigby, pulling the smaller body closer to him.

"You're such a Winnie, dude." He smiled.

Rigby felt himself blush deeper. Mordecai's minty breath tickled the back of his neck.

"No I'm not, dude!"

"Hmm… of course you're not." Mordecai dug his face onto Rigby's hair and drifted back to sleep.

Rigby laid there, feeling the warmness of Mordecai's body. He felt so safe and secure. He intertwined his fingers with the ones that protectively laid on his stomach.

No stupid monster was going to get him now!

The rain hadn't ceased and the thunder and lightning still shook the land, but Rigby knew no one could hurt him now because he was with Mordecai.

He let himself be embraced by his best friend's warmness. He let the gently rhythm of Mordecai's heartbeat, and the soft sounds of his snoring lull him, while the constant rise and fall of his chest pressed against his back rocked him to sleep.


End file.
